A Dream and A Memory
by Icygirl2008
Summary: Hinata Hyuga, a teenage girl gifted with the ability as a dreamseer, life is turned upside down when she meets the "Devil" Uchiha Sasuke. But can these polar-opposites put their differences aside to save humanity and maybe even themselves...? SasuHina
1. Chapter Zero: A Dream and A Memory

**Hello, this the same story that Tofulover had... since that was my old To make a long story short, I got a new email address and didn't find out I could edit my email until after I created Icygirl2008. So no I'm not taking credit for someone elses story cause I wrote it! Well, thank you for reading!**

* * *

**A Dream and A Memory**

_**Do you sleep when you dream…?**_

…_**or**_

_**Do you dream when you sleep…?**_

An agonizing scream shrieked across through out the household, as footsteps of panic and fear could be heard across the traditional wooden floor. A raging fire had started burning down the paper doors and seeping into the room, its immense heat made the human's eyes water. Intruders dashed silently, mercilessly slaughtering ever one in harm's way. Blood splattered everywhere, its crimson color staining the white robes of their possessors as the heat and crackling of the fire drew deeper and deeper into the wooden mansion.

**A far off memory is like a fallen dream…**

Throughout the fear and panic, a young woman scooped up her young toddler, and made a mad dash toward the exit. Her blood mingled with her tears as it dripped from her face as she retreated down the dim-lighted narrow street and drew farther and farther away from the suffering mansion. Her sprint lessened to a slowly grueling pace, her breaths had become harsh gasps for air. Despite the deep wound on her side caused by the sharp blade of a sword, she continued to cradle her child. She crept painfully through the snow, it coldness showed no mercy on the shivering woman.

At last, she reached her destination; using the rest of her strength she gave the first and final echoing knock on the wooden door before collapsing into the white snow. Blood spilled into the pureness of the snow staining it beautiful color, but the woman still gripped her sleeping child in her thin cold arms. Tears cascaded once more down the woman's pale face as she stared at her sleeping daughter. A smile pursed her lips as she placed one last kiss on her daughter's forehead.

**A fallen dream is like a far off memory…**

"Live… Live… Be happy… My beloved, Hinata…" she whispered gently for she knew her time to leave was near. The wooden door finally swung open, as a young man glanced back and forth expecting to see a person waiting and finally caught a glance at the bloody mess in front of him. His eyes widened, as he immediately rushed to the woman's side.

"S-Sayo…?" he stated in disbelief as he examined the young woman's face. The young woman smiled softly, as the young man stared horrified at her wound.

"We have to get you to a hospital immediately!" he said frantically as he placed his hand on her wound in hopes to stop the continuous bleeding. But the young woman, Sayo, just shook her head as she released her grip and handed her young daughter, Hinata to him.

**I want to align them…**

Gently, he took the young girl into his arms, as he glanced back to Sayo, in confusion.

"Onegai…(I beg of you…) Take… care … of Hinata…" she muttered in her last breath as she reached her hand out toward the young man.

"W-What…?" he responded, unsure of what to do, "But Sayo… I have my own family… how could I take care of your d-." He was cut off as he stared into Sayo's teary pleading eyes, he stared at the dieing woman for what seemed like a life time. Until his mind was made up as he clasped Sayo's shivering hand with his warm one still holding Hinata in the other as he began to speak.

"Sayo… I will… I promise… So let's get you to a hospital…" he answered sternly. Sayo just gave a small smile as tears continued streamed down her face as she whispered her final words so softly that even he could not hear, then her grip on his hand loosened, and her pearl eyes slowly closed. She was gone and all that remained was a lifeless body in soft snow.

…**Yours**

"Sayo…?" he called softly at the young woman as he touched her cold pale skin. He then rebounded his hand from the woman's face and clutched it into a fist. The young man remained silent as he wrapped his warm muscular arms around the young Hinata for he knew Sayo was dead. She was dead yet held such a peaceful expression, an expression telling everyone, "Don't be sad…"

"Otou-san (Father)?" his five-year-old son questioned as he took note of his father kneeling in the cold snow, "What's wrong?" he asked as he approached his silent father.

"Sasuke…" his father responded

"Nani?(What?)" he answered back

"Meet your new little sister, Hinata." his father turned towards him, not allowing him to see the death that had occurred there.

"Eh?" asked the confused Sasuke as his father led him back into the house. The young man gave one last long look at Sayo and then closed the door letting silence prevail once more along the narrow dim-lighted street.

…**and mine**

**Bolded lines by: Kingdom Hearts II Opening**

* * *

**Well... how was it good... bad... okay...? Yes, this is a SasuHina fanfiction, I'm sorry for those who do not like the couple... but please no flames. I would appreciate if your reviews. Thank you in advance.**


	2. Chapter One: A Savior or An Enemy

**Thank you for reading my story. I hope you enjoy it... **

* * *

**A Savior or an Enemy**

**Did the savior save me…?**

…_**or**_

**Did I save the savior…?**

"_Meet your new little sister, Hinata." his father turned towards him, not allowing him the see the death that had occurred there._

"_Eh?" asked the confused Sasuke as his father led him back into the house. The young man took one last long look at Sayo and then closed the door letting silence prevail once more along the narrow dim-lighted street._

The constant ringing of her annoying alarm clock immediately woke the fourteen-year-old Hyuga, for she responded with a big whack to stop it. Slowly she uprooted her heavy eyelids, revealing her pearly eyes, she removed the warmth of her covers from her body. She slipped out of bed, while unbuttoning her sleepy wear and throwing it on top her bed. Her vision was still blurry and the bright rays from the sun made her eyes burn. At last she was dressed in her school uniform but instead of heading down to breakfast like she should, she collapsed back to the comfort of her soft bed. "_**What a strange dream…"**_ she thought to herself, " _**Was**_ _**that young child suppose to be me…? Well she did have the same name as me. But… Sayo… could that be my mother…? Sasuke… now who could that be…?"**_ She soon became lost in many thought and questions she had while remembering the strange events that happened in her dream; she had no clue what they meant yet she was intrigued by the thought that these could be the lost memories of her childhood. But afraid to tell her father or anybody else about the dreams she has been experiencing for the past few months, it was a secret that only she knew.

_The Point of View of: Hinata Hyuga_

My name is Hinata Hyuga, I'm an ordinary shy student attending Konoha high except for one thing… I have no memory until I was eight. I was always interested of my unknown past since most of my memories have been inside the Hyuga household. I even gathered up my courage to ask my Otou-sama about it… but that ended up in failure and humiliation.

_Flashback: Hinata (Age: 9)_

"_O-Otou-sama…" I stuttered as I gave a slight tug on his white kimono. My father just responded by eyeing me a look filled irritation._

"_Hinata, how many times have I warned you to be lady-like when you address someone!" he stated sternly. I was pushed by this comment but my determination to ask him about my past did not waver. I took a deep breath and summed up my courage._

"_O-Otou-sama…d-do y-you I-I mean d-do you know a-anything a-bout m-my past…" I asked quickly in one breath. I took one glance and I could tell the anger and the fear in my Otou-sama's eyes, I was scared no- I was terrified._

"_Hinata!__Don't you dare ever to bring that topic up again… Do you understand!" the tone he spoke in was murderous; I could feel a cold chill run down my spine. He had me by the collar and I could feel the heat of tears drip down my face. He dropped me to ground and just swept by without another word. He just left me sobbing in the hallway. Even at my young age I knew that he was dead serious._

_End of Flashback: Hinata (Age: 9) _

…and well that was the first and last time I brought that topic with any one existing in the Hyuga household. I tried bringing up with my "trustworthy" friends but the conversation just ended up about their childhoods and how bad my memory must be.

Suddenly the door flung open so hard that it crashed into the wall, I struck up from my bed, completely startled by the sudden outburst of the door. There in the doorway stood an annoyed little sister, more like my annoyed little sister, Hanabi Hyuga.

"O-nee-san!Otou-sama is irritated that you are late for breakfast, again. " she stated in a voice for of annoyance. With a flick of her hair, she turned and head toward the stairs.

"G-Gomen (S-Sorry)!" I cried back as I followed her down the long stairs to the first floor. There sat Otou-sama looking as solemn as ever. He merely raised his head in response of his daughters approach.

"O-Ohayo (G-Good Morning) Otou-sama…" I muttered as I took a seat at the large dinning table. Everything in the Hyuga household was large. Well, it was a fifty-room mansion, with humongous televisions to expensive house wear. It would most likely make even a 12-foot giant feel petite…

"_Hinata!__Your so stupid…"_I screamed mentally to myself as I forced myself to place a smile as I compelled myself into finishing the partially uncooked eggs. "_How could you make Otou-sama mad on exam day…"_

"Hinata."Otou-sama strict voice cut through my thoughts like knife, "I expect one-hundred-percent on your exam today, just like Hanabi, understand." I just gave up a small nod, " _I__knew it…"_ Even though my junior by six years, Otou-sama always favored Hanabi and why wouldn't she be… With long dark layered hair that curved along her narrow cheekbones, striking features which only complimented her small build, skin a nicely color of tan, and a direct and mature attitude… She would make a perfect woman and a perfect heir to the Hyuga Company. Unlike I, with short blue-blackish hair that followed the full alignment of my full face, big bubbly eyes that just made me look childish, an ordinary chest and curves, and shy, antisocial, and unconfident personality… we were total opposites…

"… That's why I will not approve of your late behavior to breakfast and also work on you speech. Stop stuttering. Understood…" Otou-sama's words once again prevailed in releasing me from my deep thoughts and I gave a small nod once more. As usual there was silence at the dinning table, no one would make a sound, nonetheless speak.

" Pleaseexcuse me…." Hanabi finally said in her monotone voice as she grabbed her school bag and walked out the front door without even a farewell, leaving Otou-sama and I alone. Glancing up at Otou-sama's, I noticed in look-wise he resembled my cousin, Neji-nii, a stern solemn face that really ever shows a smile, long brownish hair tied back into a low pony-tail, and eyes… eyes that seem to pierce everything in its gaze. Then for a split second our eyes met, but being the coward I am… I immediately looked back down. "_W-Well this is really… awkward…" _I stuttered to myself for I could fell Otou-sama's gaze fall out top of me as I continued to finish the rest of my breakfast.

"O-Otou-sama… I-I have t-to get t-o school…" I stuttered shyly, I could feel my face heat up as I gathered the dishes Hinabi left lying on the dinning table and mine as well, placing them in the sink. I grabbed my school bag and rushed out the door muttering really softly, "S-Sayonara… (G-Good Bye…)" before I closing it behind me.

_The Point of View of: Hinata Hyuga, End_

_The Point of View of: Tofulover (Author)_

As he watched his eldest daughter hurry out the wooden door. He sighed, withdrawing a small picture from his kimono sleeve. Taking another heavy sigh, he stared at the photograph, his eyes narrowing in despair.

"Sayo…" he whispered, sorrow filled his voice, "…Is it the right time yet to inform her of her tragic past… and the role she must fulfill in the future."

**Meanwhile…**

Exiting the train at the station, she took a glance at her watch. "_O-Oh no… I'm late… I bet Kiba-kun and Shino-kun are mad…"_ Then abruptly, a figure gave her a hard slap on the back. Completely startling her, she gave loud shriek causing bystanders to stare. She whirled around to the unknown figure.

" Yo! Hinata!" A echoing caught the Hyuga's ears, for she responded immediately to the loud voice.

"K-Kiba-kun, y-your too l-loud…" she stuttered in embarrassment, as she glanced back at forth taking notice of the people staring at them.

"Let them think what they want. C'mon, Shino is waiting!" he continued, not lowering his volume, as he motioned her to follow. She just gave a deep bow to the people around her and rushed after her friend, Kiba Inuzuka. Waiting impatiently at the school gate for them was none other then, Shino Aburame. Finally, reaching him, she found she was out of breath

"G-Gomen S-Shino-kun…" she panted out, trying to catch her breath. He just nodded in response and proceeded through the school gates.

_The Point of View of: Tofulover (Author) End _

_The Point of View of: Hinata Hyuga_

Exams passed quickly… at least for Kiba-kun it did since he slept through most of them… It is now mealtime, I hate lunchtime actually I hate school… Everyday I can hear giggles and teases about how different I am from everyone else, its not only me personality… it was everything about me… My short blue-blackish hair, my sickly pale skin, and my blank pearly eyes, everything… My friends tell me not to fret too much about it… but it really hurts.

"K-Kiba-kun… W-Where is Akumaru…" I asked noticing that his pet dog was nowhere to be seen. Kiba-kun always brought Akumaru where every they went so it always seemed impossible to get them to part from each other.

"Oh, Akumara, he caught a cold. I wanted to stay with him but… my stupid Oba-san (Old woman/Aunt) kick me out of the house screaming that I had to go to school" he grumbled while munching on a ham sandwich.

"Oh, I hope Akumaru's alright…" I said in a tone of worry.

"Don't worry about him… I just worry about what my Oba-san will say when I show her my failed test…" he said as he removed a crumpled test paper from his pocket.

"…Good for you…" Shino muttered so softly that I barely caught what he said. I just giggled and continued to eat my lunch, admiring the cherry blossoms that were now in bloom and thinking...

"**I guess today wasn't such a bad day after all…"**

The end of school came fast, we said out farewells to Shino-kun and then both Kiba-kun and I continued down the road back to our homes.

"So… Hinata, are you okay now…" Kiba-kun asked as he gave me a pat in the back of the head. I cocked my head in question as he turned his gaze to the wall, " I mean if you… um if you are feeling a bit happier now. 'Cuz you looked a bit down today…" he said in a hesitant voice which was really unlike the loud-mouthed Kiba I knew but his concern made me… really happy.

" Hai(Yes)… All thanks to Shino-kun and you." I said as I felt a smile appear on my lips. "_The first line I said today without stuttering…"_ He just grinned at me and we continued to walk down the road.

"**My thoughts were happy as I walked down the street with Kiba by my side, his presence gave a feeling that warmed my heart but even this feeling would not last…"**

_The Point of View of: Hinata Hyuga, End _

The peaceful walk continued, both of them were happy… Hinata smiled and opened her mouth to speak everything seemed normal… but a warm liquid then splattered across her face. It dripped down slowly onto her hand her eyes widened her became pupils small. Her hand began to shiver as she felt her body grow cold, the crimson liquid smeared across her body, _blood… _Her thoughts were scattered and her eyes averting in all directions finally averted to her fallen friend. Her knees buckled at the sight of it, she felt sick. There in the middle of the street lay Kiba Inuzuka, his body disfigured from the slashes and wound he received, his blood poured out. Hinata could feel her stomach curl, multiple screams trapped in her throat, slowly and shakily she reach out her hand toward him. Placing, her hand on his loose shoulder, she could feel the warmth that he once carried begin to leave... Tears began to fall from her eyes and her whole body began to tremble.

She glanced around to call for help but her voice refused to answer. Suddenly black silhouettes appeared from the ground carrying scythes that resembled the grim reapers, in pure horror she crawled closer and closer to the unconscious Kiba.

"Well why don't you smell yummy… heh… hehehe" they spoke as they approached her.

"N-No…"She tried to run but her legs refused to move, her body was frozen, her voice gone… _Was she going to die here? Was she going to be eaten by these monsters?_ Her eyes shut, but she could feel the blood seeping from Kiba's wound into her hand.

"N-No… I can't die here…" she muttered, " I can't…" She felt her fear being replace by rage… _What did she do? What did Kiba do? Nothing… Nothing at all!_

" _**No! I can't die here!"**_

A young boy suddenly appeared in front of her and in an instant the silhouettes she loathed so much were slaughtered. With both grace and skill the boy who looked no more than fifteen killed all of the dark shades that surround him. His skin was as pale as hers, his short black hair followed the side of his narrow face, his features were delicate, his build was small but strong, and his eyes shimmered a deep onyx. Anyone would have admired this boy good looks but Hinata's thought were filled of her dieing friend.

"Pathetic…" he muttered as he stepped closer and closer toward her. She was terrified but she knew that Kiba needed help right this instant. Yet she could feel the aura of hate and rage illuminating from the teenager. Shaking and afraid, she met his murderous gaze, "Why… do I…" he hissed, "… have to protect a lowly angel!" The point of the long katana pointed to her neck, she could feel its prick for blood trickled down. Eyes full of hate and the intent to kill, he glared silently at her not saying a word, sword still pointed to her neck.

"O-Onegai (I beg of you)…" Despite the dread she felt of losing her life her voice was back, "O-Onegai… Please…" her tears still flowing from her tired eyes. She glanced once more at her friend, his wound that would not stop bleeding, and then determination filled her once more.

"_**ONEGAI! **__**PLEASE SAVE KIBA!"**_

* * *

**Please review. I know it was quite repetitive at some parts but as I promised I will get better. Thank you in advance.**

**Please look foward to the next chapter: An Angel and A Devil**


	3. Chapter Two: An Angel and A Devil

**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­An****Angel and A Devil**

_**Was it love or hate that brought these two together…?**_

"_O-Onegai (I-I beg of you)…" Despite the dread she felt of losing her life her voice was back, "O-Onegai… Please…" her tears still flowing from her tired eyes. She glance once more at her friend, his wound that would not stop bleeding, and determination filled her once more._

"_**Onegai!**__**Please save Kiba!"**_

_The Point of View of: The mysterious boy (Of course, I think you all know who he is…)_

Her desperate plea begging me to help her "almost dead friend" caught me by surprise. I wasn't sure if I should feel amused or irritated, here I was serious of ending her pitiful life… and then she begs for another. Glancing into her pearl eyes, which were swirling in despair, I then averted my gaze to her friend who lay motionless beside her "_I wouldn't be surprised if he was already dead."_, now pointing my katana to her tear-stricken face.

"Why should I help an _angel_ like you…?" I muttered to her, for I could feel nothing but anger and hatred for an _angel_ like herself. She just broke her gaze from mine, focusing it to the ground, while tears continued to drop to the bloodstained ground. She was still on the ground clinging to her friend next to her, boy did she look helpless.

"P-Please… Help him…" she sobbed as one her hands clench into a tight fist, god, now she looked ridiculous.

"If I help you what do I get out of it…?" I stated. She jerked her head up and just stared, shock by my question.

"…"

"So I get nothing out of this, fine, then I won't help…" I said as I sheathed my katana and turned to walk away.

"M-My life… I-I'll give you my life…"

"I'LL GIVE YOU MY LIFE!" she suddenly screamed out in pure desperation, "SO PLEASE… PLEASE HELP KIBA…" Completely amused, by this girl's reaction I turned backwards her and knelt to her level.

" Deal…" I smirked, " I'll transport you and your friend to the hospital but…" I put my mouth to her ear and whispered, "… but remember your promise…" I could feel a cold shiver of fear run through her body as she rebounded back, I was satisfied with her reaction. Slinging her bloody friend over my shoulder, I gave a tight snap at her arm.

"Get up." I ordered, her arm was trembling and her face was a sickly pale but shakily, she used the little strength she had and pulled herself up.

"_**Why am I doing this…?"**_

_The Point of View of: The mysterious boy (End)_

_The Point of View of: Hinata Hyuga_

Misery consumed me as I watched both doctor and nurses carry Kiba-kun off in a stretcher, not to mention after all this I would have to give my life to my mysterious savior… more like mysterious enemy… "_Why is this happening…? Why…?" _Minutes that seemed like hours passed, I sat in the waiting room my head and thoughts still spinning from this disastrous incident. The scene of Kiba-kun lying cold in the street and monstrous silhouettes stuck to my mind like glue, I was scared for his life and for mine. Beside me stood as silent and as still as a statue, the mysterious onyx eyed boy, usually I would be more then welcome to have company at a dreadful time like this… but being so close to the person that would take my life just makes me feel even worse. Silence overwhelmed the hospital, I hated hospitals… it always reminded me of… death.

"_**Please… someone…help me… help Kiba-kun…"**_

My thought were abruptly interrupted by a call that completely broke the thin line of silence, although some may find it annoying it cheerfulness lifted my spirits just a bit…

"Oi, Uchiha Sasuke!" The voice pierced through the hospital, I whipped my head up from its down right position to catch notice of a blonde boy. The mysterious boy whose name appears to be Uchiha Sasuke just turned his head in irritation, as the blonde one approached us. Catching a closer look of him, I took note of his bright blonde, his shimmering cerulean eyes, and his nicely colored tan skin which was much unlike mine and Uchiha-kun's, " Yo, Sasuke-teme, we have orders to report back to Kakashi immediately!" he said in his chipper voice.

"_**Sasuke… that name… it sounds so familiar…I know I heard it before… I can't…I can't think straight right now…I can't remember…"**_

_The Point of View of: Hinata Hyuga (End)_

_The Point of View of: Tofulover (Author)_

Sasukejust sighed in annoyance and turned to walk away, but with great reflexes the blonde boy caught his arm, "… also to bring the angel with us." he finished in a much more serious tone. Sasuke's eyes widened at this remark nor did he bother to hide his frustration. He flicked his arm out of the blondes grasp and continued to walk away not even bothering to glance back.

"Oh, well he'll come back… hopefully..." the unknown boy said as he scratched the back of his head, "… anyway…" Turning his attention Hinata, " So you're the angel, huh." grinning he took a seat next to her, " My name's Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it! What's yours!" he remarked in his cheerfulness.

"H-Hyuga H-Hinata…" she managed to sob back, trying desperately not to cry, " I-It's a pleasure t-to m-meet y-you Uzumaki-kun…" she answered back but still looking down.

"Naruto's fine. There no need to be polite," he reported back

"O-Okay, N-Naruto-kun…" "_I must look so pathetic, just like Uchiha-kun says…"_

"Sooo… Hinata-chan, why are you at the hospital?" His words cut into her heart a knife; she began to tremble once more.

"M-My f-f-friend…" she struggled to get the words out, feeling the stinging sensation of tears, she became silent. "_Hinata… you're so dumb, you're so ridiculous… you can't even tell someone that your friend is in grave danger…"_Suddenly she felt the warmth of a hand patting her head.

"You don't have to answer if it is too painful," Naruto said smiling softly at her, "Gomen! I shouldn't have asked!" She could feel her cheeks heat up as she just nodded, his comfort gave her courage and that courage gave her a little hope. Naruto just stared at helpless Hinata, sighed, and looked away; lost in thought.

"_**I have orders to bring her back to the head-quarters immediately… but she looks horrible… I doubt she can even stand up by herself! Oh well, it's now or never!"**_

"C'mon Hinata-chan, follow me!" He suddenly jumped up from his sitting position and extended his hand out towards Hinata. Instinctively she reached for his hand; she shakily stood up and followed him. She was exhausted and felt miserable, she could feel the blood leaving her head. After barely taking a few steps everything began to spin, she felt her legs buckle, she could hear voices echoing around her, and then everything faded to black. Feeling the warmth of a person catch her, she slowly closed her eyes and then she felt nothing…

_**"I will dream of a lost memory..."**_

"_A single cloud hung plastered upon the cerulean sky, many shapes and figures could be made from its white fluffiness. Young six-year-old Hinata took pride and joy of using her vast imagination for this manner… the thing that she did the best._

"_Hinata!" her beautiful dark haired mother called, "Why don't we go out and look at the sky?" she asked smiling joyfully._

"_O-Okay!"__Hinata called back as she followed her mother to the back porch. The both glanced up, noticing the lone cloud floating peacefully in the sky._

"_Well, looks it a too clear day to go clouds today, huh." she remarked her onyx eyes twinkling. Hinata just nodded still staring at the lone cloud._

"_Don't you think the cloud is lonely…?" Hinata stated sadly glancing back at her mother with her pearl eyes. Her mother just smiled and shook her head in disagreement._

"…_Or maybe quiet the opposite, don't you think." her mother stated back._

"_Huh…?"_

"_Maybe it feels special and important, being the only one floating on the sky on a beautiful day like this." she continued as she gave Hinata a pat on the head. Before Hinata had time to respond, the front door swung open, "Oh, Otou-san is home!" she said cheerfully, "Why don't you go greet him, Hinata." Hinata smiled and nodded as she rushed back to the front door._

_Her mother smiled softly at her adopted daughter and her husband while watching how happy the two of them looked. Before returning back into the house, she one last glanced back at the single white cloud, still floating peacefully in the bright empty blue sky."_

* * *

**Getting lazy... I wrote soo much today. Maybe I'll start up again soon... hopefully. Anyway please review and as usual thank you in advance**

**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­ Next Chapter: A Contract and A Life**


	4. Chapter Three: A Contract and A Life

**Finally the Third chapter is up... sigh it sure took me a long time... Oh, well! Hope you enjoy this. **

**Chapter Three: A Contract and A Life**

_**I have made my choice**_

_**A contract for my life...**_

_Her mother smiled softly at her adopted daughter and her husband while watching how happy the two of them looked. Before turning back into the house, she gave one last glance back at the single white cloud, still floating peacefully in the bright empty blue sky._

_The Point of View of: Hinata Hyuga_

The vision shown through my slumber, played vividly in my mind over and over again. I memorized every line said by heart, caressing the moment in my memories. I gazed softly upon the dazzling woman, who appeared to be my adopted mother, her long get black hair falling down to her back, following the narrow structure of her soft face, her sparkling black eyes, her slender build, she was beautiful. I could feel warmth spread through out my heart as, its comfort burning lightly in my chest. _"Is this what it feels like to have a mother...?"_ This feeling of warmth, resembled the kindness the young lady in snow gave me during her last moments. My burdens and worries were released as I watched this replay each time warming my heart just the same as the last. But... suddenly darkness overcame the image of Kiba passed through my head, drowning me in misery. My eyes flashed open, cold sweat beating down my face, a cold fear shredded down my spine as I jerked myself up. The sensation of tears swelled in my eyes, as I clenched the silk blanket covering me. The realization hit me with a start, _"Where was I? _I whipped my head around in shock, my surrounding were no longer the disturbing hospital. With desk of metal and glass, chairs covered in leather, the cool blow of an air condition, I appeared to be in an office of some sort. Papers were filed neatly in shelves, the windows were well polished and one was able to see and admire great view of the city lights but I was in no mood to smile. The soft sofa that I once laid in was now warm with my heat and the blanket that once covered me was clenched between my fists. Embroidered with flowers of great detail, I examined the silk quilt with awe, but unable to distract myself I quickly threw it aside. The wooden door flew open, slamming into the nicely painted wall, as three figures marched in. 

"Naruto... How many times have I told you this becareful with our furniture...?" the first voice echoed.

"Oops, sorry Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto-kun's voice echoed back.

"Dope..." which appeared to be Uchiha's voice mumbled back.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" 

"Loser..." 

"WHY YOU LITTL-!"

"Now... Now..." a grown man sighed as he grasped, the steaming Naruto who positioned himself to charge. Finally taking note that I was watching them wide-eyed, he turned his attention to me, "That's no way to impress a lady." He chuckled. Both Naruto-kun and Uchiha-kun turned their gaze towards me, feeling myself heat up I threw my view downward.

"So she is the one, huh." Uchiha-kun said in a mocking tone as he stared at me with a blank impression.

"So she is the _Angel_?" Naruto-kun asked.

"Well, why don't we find out?" the grown man smiled once more through the cloth mask he wore covering the bottom half of his face, "Ojou-san (Young Miss), Can you tell me the two names of this young gentlemen?" He said in a friendly manner, pointing to the bright blonde and raven, who were now had their eyes locked upon my sitting figure.

"A-Ano, I-I believe t-those t-two are..." I stuttered endlessly as once more I clenched the quilt in my hands, "U-Uzumaki N-Naruto-kun and U-Uchiha S-Sasuke-kun..." As the words finally released from my mouth, the two boys' eyes widened.

"Wow! So you know my name even though we never met!" Naruto-kun cried out as he jumped playfully towards me. My eyes widened at this saying, _"Eh, What in the world does he mean...?" _Uchiha-kun merely position against the wall as man just chuckled once again."

"E-Eh, b-but..." I tried to question when the mysterious man cut me off.

"You see Ojou-san, what you saw for the past four hours was merely a dream." 

"E-Eh, a d-dream...?" I put the blanket up to my face.

"Yes, you can say a glimpse of the future." He answered back. I couldn't answer, I just sat in confusion, sweat dripped in fist as I clenched the quilt harder, _"Dream...? So does that mean that Kiba... that Kiba is alright?" _

"S-So does that mean K-Kiba-kun is a-alright!" I yelled, startling myself with my loudness I covered my mouth with my hands in embarrassment. 

"Kiba-kun...? Oh, you must mean that boy, except for a few bruises he was given by Sasuke... He should be just fine." He laughed out-loud placing his hand on the raven-boy's head.

"Eh...?"

"You see I ordered Sasuke, to pick you up and bring you unharmed. But when he grabbed you the contact between you two caused a little reaction causing you to faint and Sasuke did report a boy with you..." he said patting the annoyed Sasuke's head. Suddenly flicking the hand off with a fast reflexes, he turned towards the man and gave a nasty death-warning glare.

"I had no choice, he resisted so I had no choice but to knock him out..." he hissed staring out through the window, his body seemed tense and I had a feeling that I was the cause.

"Have you ever heard of talking to him..." the man sighed. His sentence of a "reaction" caused me to ponder, _"What does he mean...?"_

"A-Ano, um... E-Eto... Mr..." I just came to fact that I didn't know this grown man's name. Realizing the reason of my hesitation, he just smiled and walked softly towards me.

"Kakashi Hatake, Please forgive me for not introducing myself sooner, Ms. Hinata Hyuga." With a friendly tone he gave a comforting pat on my head.

"Eh, how did you know...?" to my surprise he knew my name although I did not mention it to our broken conservation.

"How do I know your name...? Well let's just say... we were watching you for a long time now." He chuckled. My eyes widened, as I glanced once more at my surroundings, the thought raced through my mind like a show...

_**"What in the world in going on...?"**_

_The Point of View of: Hinata Hyuga (End)_

_The Point of View of: Icygirl2008_

"W-Watching me...?" she questioned, _"You mean like stalkers"_

"Yes, since you see... Ms. Hyuga... you posses powers far from your imagination." He said in an ominous tone. She flinched, startled at his serious tone.

"Oi, Oi, Stop trying to scare her!" Naruto interrupted

"Gomen, Gomen (Sorry, Sorry), I just couldn't help myself!" he laughed. 

_"He's just teasing me..."_ Hinata pouted mentally a bit annoyed. 

"Hinata Hyuga, you are one of the five _Angels_, capable in saving all of humanity, you are the _Angel of Dreams_. You are gifted with the power of a dreamseer. With your ability you are able to see the future. Usually a dreamseer in unable to change what he or she sees, but you are a special case... you are also given the skills to change the future." His tone was now so serious, Hinata could not help but answer with a meek nod, "We have been watching you since... with your ability we are able to find the rest of the four angels." Unable to believe what she just heard, she averted her eyes upon her shaking hands. Confused and lost, with no guidance, she just sat in silence. She felt a feeling of dread, even if it was just a dream the image of the disfigured Kiba in the street stuck to her mind like glue.

"S-So if I-I can see the future, t-then K-Kiba will..." Unable to get the words out she clenched her eyes shut.

"No... Ms. Hyuga you have already change you friends destiny of death." Kakashi chuckled.

"E-Eh...?" 

"By you staying here your friend will be unharmed." She could feel a sigh of relief exiting her lips, as her grip on the blanket loosened just a bit, "but... if you continue to live your everyday life... you might not be as lucky. Ms. Hyuga I believe that in your dreams you saw what appeared to be silhouettes." His tone had once again changed from carefree to dead serious. She struggled and managed to give a weak nod in response.

"Those are called _"The Devil's shadows"_, the pain that people endure when exposed to greed or misery. They feed on holy souls or better known as _Angels, _in these world although unknown to human eye, everyone has a _Devil's shadow_, nobody in able to stay completely pure even angels." He explained. Unable to make sense of what was being told to her Hinata just put her hand to her lips, deep in thought, "How should I put this...? Think of it as a reflection in a mirror or a shadow everyone has." He said with a chuckle understanding Hinata's confusion. "Well, going on... the more people expand... the more hatred spreads creating even more powerful _Devil's shadows_... at the moment it coming to a point that common people are starting to become prey. By gathering all five angels there is a possibility that humanity could be spared."

"Why is that...?" Hinata questioned.

"By using the angels powers we may be able to purify most of the _Devil's shadows_..." Kakashi was now setting his glance out the window gazing with gentle eyes at the city lights, "If you continue to live unprotected...not only you but many others will suffer as well." His words hit her as images of her family and friends flashed through her mind, she would never allow them to get involved in her problems if it meant harming them...

"W-What c-can I d-do?" she stuttered looking up. Smiling, Kakashi just motioned Sasuke to coming. With reluctance, Sasuke trudged toward the two figures, not bothering to hide his disgust.

"Sasuke, make a contract with her." Sasuke's eyes widened and he flung back from Kakashi's reach, anger could be seen in his eyes.

"Why should I make a contract with a lowly angel like her? Why can't Naruto to do it?" he hissed. He gazed upon her in pure hatred.

"Control yourself... if you make a contract with her... you will have a better chance of meeting **him**, Sasuke..." he tone was icy, with this Sasuke eye widened in shock as he clenched his teeth together. 

_"A Contract...?"_ Hinata thought in confusion as she witnessed the argument, Naruto-kun was no longer smiling his eyes glued upon both Kakashi and Sasuke.

"You see, Ms. Hyuga with this contract, Sasuke will become your protector. Putting aside his little moodiness he is quite strong and will not let harm come your way. It will be easier for you to move around in public." Kakashi tone was no longer icy but was now reassuring and comforting. Unable to choke any words out, she once again nodded, "If you agree to help us... you will no longer be able to stay in this city... do you understand..." Hinata just froze, _"So you mean I have to leave home..." _

"Do you still agree to help us...?" 

"..." Silence proceeded, it toll created an uncomfortable feeling but Hinata made up her mind.

"...Yes... I will help you guys..." she said in a strong voice, "If it is to protect the ones I care for the most I... I never want that dream to become reality..." With a grunt, Sasuke approached her.

"Get up Hyuga." He said in an annoyed tone, obeying his orders she steadied herself up, "Give me your hand." He demanded in a mumble.

"Eh...?" 

"Just give it to me." His tone was now harsh with impatience. Flinching a little at his tone she immediately extended her arm out towards him. He took it with his cold grip, his fingers lurched with strength. 

_"Hyuga Hinata... you agree with this contract I, the "devil" Uchiha Sasuke."_ His voice chanted, it was no longer filled with annoyance but quite the opposite, _"By offering my protection... do you agree to offer you life to me."_ Her eyes widened, her life...? To make this contract she would have to give up her life... it was just like her dream. But she as her thoughts race she knew she had no time for hesitation.

"Yes, I accept." She blurted out. Hearing her response he raised he hand to his mouth, she felt a sharp pain vibrate to her hand as his sharp teeth entered her flesh. 

_"Contact sealed..."_ His voice died down, upon her hand, where he had once bitten her, was now embedded with a mark, a mark of a devil... She slumped back down upon the soft sofa, realizing how nerve racking that was. She recalled his voice when the contract was made, _"the "devil" Uchiha Sasuke..."_

"Uchiha-kun is a d-devil...?" she question softly.

"Well, no not a devil from the underworld, but it is a codename for humans such as Sasuke and Naruto who are gifted with unnatural abilities. Let's see... for example Sasuke ability is inhuman speed and strength while Naruto, here is amazing stamina and quick healing abilities." He explained once more. 

"W-What is the d-difference b-between a..."

"...an _Angel_ and a _Devil_...You see to make it simple to understand... an angel's power is usually not used for hand to hand combat while devils are the gift of strength and combat. Causing us to categorize them into _Angels_ and _Devils_ as codenames, understand...?" Nodding her head she turned away and looked down upon her lap and then managed a glance at the clock which read 9 P.M. Her eyes widened as she jerk up to her feet. 

"A-Ah I have to get going! Otou-san is going to be angery if I'm any later then 10 P.M" she cried out. 

"Well, Sasuke will be happy to escort you home." Kakashi laughed only to receive a death-glare from Sasuke. Hinata just smiled nervously.

"W-Well I-I should be g-going now... U-Um..." she hesitated and took a glance at Kakashi.

"I'll give you two free days to bid you farewells, is that fine with you...?" his tone was filled with comfort, Hinata eyes light up and a smile was finally placed upon her face. She bowed and rushed out the door, followed by an irritated Uchiha, who even though was reluctant was forced to walk her home. 

"Well, I better be leaving too!" Naruto exclaimed but stopped in silence, "Kakashi-sensei why did you want Sasuke-teme to make a contract with Hinata-chan...?" 

"... Naruto, I have my reasons..." he said seriously his back turned towards Naruto, "...but you really should get home! Didn't you promise Iruka to go eat ramen together." He chuckled. Naruto's eyes widened in horror, he forgot!

"Oh no! Iruka-sensei is going to be mad!" he cried out as he rushed out the door not bothering to close it behind him. Kakashi just smiled but turned back to face the view the window held for him. His phone suddenly began to ring, with hesitation he picked it up.

"Hello...?" he greeted 

"Oh... it's you."

"Yes, Sasuke is walking her home now so she should be safe."

"..."

"No, I didn't mention Sayo-san..."

"I understand..."

"Yes, Yes... Sayonara...(Good-bye...)" 

Putting down the phone, he sighed and collapsed down into the leather chair. His eyes was filled with dread as he took a picture of a young woman smiling in the sunlight, her long hair flowing with life, her delicate face rolling with excitement, and in her arms she caressed gently a young infant. With a look of sadness he took another deep heavy sigh.

_**"Are we really doing the right thing, Sayo-san...?"**_

* * *

**A bit confusing but please keep with me... I'll talk more about Hinata's birth mother and past in the later chapters, but next chapter I'll have character's profiles. I'll be really happy if you can review! I' ll try and get the next chapter up soon, Thank you!  
**

**Please look foward to the next chapter: A Farewell and A Beginning**


	5. Chapter Four: A Future and A Reality

**Hahaha...Sorry for such a late update!!! I have been so lazy lately, I know poor excuse...Anyway I know the titles different then what I said it would be but please don't mind it, kay! :) Well hope you enjoy this chapter: A Future and A Reality. Thanks for reading!!**

* * *

**A Future and A Reality**

**Does reality decide the future?**

**or**

**Does the future decide reality?**

Perhaps after such a traumatic experience anyone would feel a bit shaky in the knees but Hinata could still feel herself wobble with each passing step. The image of Kiba lying as a lifeless corpse on the roadside caused a wave of nausea to overcome her. _It was just a dreamIt was just a dream_ She tried to convince herself but a small whisper would remind her_but it is still reality._ What would have happened if Sasuke had not come to get her? Would the future really have changed and what could a coward like her do to change it? _Nothing...nothing at all _

"Its impossible" she whispered to herself. Gazing at the mark of the contract she had made with the devil, Uchiha Sasuke, her hand clenched to a fist.

"Oi, _Angel_, Hurry up." Sasuke shot from the shadows behind her.

"A-Ah, G-Gomen (S-Sorry)" she managed to mumble. _My name isnt Angel _The venom he used in her title caused her to flinch each time he spoke. It was quite obvious that Uchiha Sasuke hated herit was so obvious that it hurt. Possibly because she was this _Angel_ but the reason remained unknown. She had so many unanswered questions but she didnt think that the young Uchiha would answer them. She could sense the feeling of distrust and tension in the air and how she wished her house was closer. Although he was hidden by the shadows, she could feel that his gaze never left her. She always didn't mind silence but not like this

"S-So U-Uchiha-kun, w-when did you d-discover that you w-were a _d-devil_?" she squeaked out awkwardly.

No answer

"A-Ano..." she could feel heat rush to her face. _Was that a stupid question?_, "G-Gomen-nasai..." _Why in the world am I apologizing?!_ She mentally screamed; clenching her eyes shut. Silence overwhelmed the two again. She had never been good at handling boys but this was ridiculous

"Eight." He whispered.

"E-Eh?"

"I was eight." He repeated quietly.

"A-Ah...S-Souka (R-Really)?"

He remained silent once more continuing to follow behind her.

"W-Was it h-hard?" she swallowed, "I-I m-mean t-the fact t-that you w-were a _d-devil_?" _I think my stuttering took a turn for the worse..._

_"..." I guess that was it_ A feeling of unease drifted over her, a feeling she absolutely hated. So unsure and lostnot sure where to go or who to trusta true feeling of isolation. _Why must I always feel sorry for myself? Failure...Hinata Hyuga, you're a failure_ But the more she scolded herself the worse she felt.

"If you give up before you even try then you really are a failure." Sasuke finally spoke. Her eyes widened and at last she spun around to face him.

"How did you-" Her eyes were locked upon him. His features were now visible in the little light that was provided by a nearby street lamp. Although his expression was emotionless, his charcoal eyes burned with spirit.

**Rage, Compassion, Sadness, Determination... all of them mixed into a single boy.**

_Uchiha Sasukes POV_

I could feel her gaze at me with those innocent eyes. Although it was just a stare from a powerless _Angel_, it felt as though she could see right through me. That no matter what defenses I put up it wouldnt blind her from the truth. _Why must you remind of who I really am? Why must you remind me how weak I am? I dont give a shit if fate forced us to meet, you, Hinata Hyuga, will hold me back. Get in my way and I will-_ I stopped in my thoughts, shocked at how cruel they sounded. I couldnt help but laugh, listen to myself! Was this how low I have become?

"How did you-" she said in awe. _Crap...Why did I say that? "_U-Uchiha-kun, d-did you j-just r-read my-"

"Your self-pity speech was getting on my nerves." I retorted before she could finish her question. She just shifted her gaze downward in embarrassment, "Do you ever stand up for yourself? And here you are supposed to save the world...Pathetic." I whispered, feeling the coldness in my voice. _Why does it irritate me so much?_ _Why in the world does it bother me so much?_

She clenched her skirt in her fists, "..." She's not going to answer. I released a sigh and walked passed her.

"Lets go." But she didn't budge, "Hey, _Angel-"_ I turned around in annoyance.

"B-But what can I do?" she whispered

"What?"

**"What can I do to change?!"**

_Hyuga__ Hinatas POV_

What in the world am I saying? Uchiha-kun just looked at me, taken back by my loud yell. The words just seemed to flow out, the feelings that I was to afraid to say just came tumbling out all at once.

"I'm a failure, I'm weak, I'm pathetic but what can I do?! I cant even take care of myself and now Im told I have to save all of humanity!! I'm just an ordinary school girl-a coward who cant stand up for herself!! I'm not some all powerful _devil_ like you Uchiha-kun! I'm not some hero of justice!!" I could feel sobs rippling in my chest and hot tears dripping off my face, "W-What in the world am I suppose to do...? T-Tell me..." Although I tried desperately to dry my tears, it just kept falling. _Uchiha-kun was right, how could a girl who just sulked in self-pity save anyone? How could someone who hated herself become humanities shining light?_ _Pathetic..._My feet just froze in place as I continued to sob my eyes out. Uchiha-kun remained silent but didn't move.

"Figure it out for youself, Baka (Idiot)." Uchiha-kun finally smirked. I jerked my head up, although his words were harsh, his voice was softer, "Let's go." Wiping my tears with the sleeve of my uniform, I just followed. Uchiha-kun seems so different then the dream I had of him...Fierce but not wild. I wonder why? _Perhaps that is also an answer that I have to discover for myself. ...Someday_

* * *

**Character Profiles (As promised!!)**

TA-DAA!!! :)

**Hinata Hyuga **

**Age:** 16

**Family:**

Father: Hiashi Hyuga

Younger Sister: Hanabi Hyuga

Mother: Sayo??? (Deceased)

Cousin: Neji Hyuga

**Traits:**

Suffers from low self-esteem issues

Extremely shy especially around boys so obviously she has never been on a date. Only friends are probably Kiba and Shino (but shell make more!!)

Although she claims she doesnt, she actually has a pretty nice body

Has no recollection of her past from the age of eight

Dreams of certain events but most of the time doesnt remember them (lol)

Enjoys literature and art, not particularly fond of math and despises P.E

Test scores are always above average but are never perfect and fails at athletics (sadly)

Not that picky when it comes to food and has never been on a diet (not that she needs one anyway)

Fluent in Japanese and English (I always thought that this was cool)

**Hates or Fears**: Fires, being scolded by her father, participating in arguments and debates, being alone in crowded areas, getting her picture taken

**Loves or Enjoys: **Watching the sunset, gazing up at the night stars when the moon is out, listening to the different sounds of wind chimes, collecting different types of American novels, painting scenery but never of people

**Believes:** That everything said on the news should be taken with a grain of salt and that tea should be drunken only when warm

* * *

**Heh...Heh...not much happened in this chapter as usual. At first I only had one page of interaction between Hinata and Sasuke but my friend said since its a romance between the two, I should add more. Sooo it went from one page to five pages. She was like "WHOA!! Just make this a seperate chapter already!" Yup so thats the story hahaha! Anyway hope you enjoyed it please look foward to the next one:**

**A Farewell and A Beginning (for real this time!)**


End file.
